Choices
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Cowok mesum yang dikira gay dan cowok playboy yang sebenarnya aseksual, pilih mana? / NaruHinaSasu / SasuHinaNaru / AU


**Disclaimer** : Not mine. All characters belong to Masashi Kishomoto.

NaruHinaSasu / SasuHinaNaru, AU

_Fic bodoh lain yang lagi-lagi berlatar tempat makan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choices**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, hidup tiga orang sahabat yang disfungsional.

Sahabat kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia pecinta mie instant, aktifis kampus yang demen nyemplung di HMJ, UKM, sampai Organda. Hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan berdemo. Kalau tak sedang berdemo, ia sibuk menantang penghuni jurusan tetangga dalam permainan persatuan mahasiswa; domino. Karena aktifitas yang demikian, Naruto berhasil melewati masa kuliah sampai tahun ke-6. Jika tahun depan tidak lulus, dia terancam di-DO.

Sahabat hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Di antara tiga sahabat, dia yang lebih dulu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia kampus. Masa kuliahnya bahkan tidak sampai empat tahun, IPK sempurna, lulus menjadi wisudawan terbaik. Dia lulus dengan tangisan sedih mahasiswi yang kehilangan pria ganteng dan kutukan mahasiswa yang melaknat semua manusia dengan IPK 4. Prinsipnya, masa' masuk sama-sama, tapi wisuda sendiri-sendiri? Solid, dong!

Sahabat putih bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia standar-standar saja. Ya nggak pintar-pintar amat, tapi juga nggak bodoh. Ya nggak kaya, tapi juga nggak miskin. Asal tahu saja, di dunia kampus, insan setengah-setengah begini yang paling menderita. Bayar uang kuliah susah, mau ngajuin beasiswa juga dia kan nggak miskin. Parahnya, dia juga nggak pintar-pintar banget buat dapat beasiswa prestasi. Ah, dilematis. Hinata lulus dengan waktu normal, IPK normal, dan perayaan normal. Kalau hidupnya dibikin film, eh, naskahnya disodorin juga nggak bakal ada yang mau kali.

Belum kelihatan disfungsionalnya? Ho-ho-ho.

_Prepare your iman._

"Katanya anak-anak Hukum juga bakal ikut aksi besok. Gue saranin kita juga ikut. Bahkan kalau pun mereka gak ikut, kita mesti tetap ikut. Nasib bangsa ada di tangan mahasiswa. Kita_ agent of change_. Cuman gara-gara ada polisi-polisi busuk terus mundur? Ha! Mahasiswa apa lu?"

Pidato berapi-api sarat politik tadi bersumber dari Naruto. Di otak aktifisnya, ia tidak mengerti bila ada manusia yang menolak aksi, terutama demonstrasi. Mahasiswa itu tugasnya bukan hanya _hunting_ seminar demi makan siang gratis ato bobo siang di himpunan dengan dalih UKH. Salah satu tupoksi dari mahasiswa adalah bagaimana menjadikan kampus hidup dengan demokrasi dan suara-suara rakyat yang berbunyi "Turunkan Presiden!", "Turunkan SPP!", atau "Turunkan harga bawang!". Mahasiswa itu fleksibel dalam bersuara, tergantung pihak mana yang ngasih Indomie satu kardus.

Salah satu wadah yang sangat tepat untuk mewujudkannya adalah tentu saja dengan berdemonstrasi. Demonstrasi adalah cara yang sangat efesien, karena tanpa dibayar sekali pun wartawan pasti akan datang meliput dengan begitu bergairah. Apa lagi kalau disuguhkan aksi plus-plus semacam bakar ban atau tari hula-hula di jalan tol.

Hidup mahasiswa!

Yah, meskipun hidupnya sekarat. Wateper-lah. Yang penting hidup.

"Pertama, lu cuma bakal dimaki-maki seluruh warga Indonesia. Kedua, lebih banyak cara yang efisien daripada demo. Ketiga, gue bukan mahasiswa lagi. Keempat, gue gak perduli."

Penolakan penuh niat tadi datang dari Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti dengan mahasiswa yang sibuk demo. Emang warga peduli? Yang ada malah dikutuk karena bikin jalanan macet. Dia juga akan ikut mengutuk dengan sepenuh hati. Kemarin dia terlambat ke kantor gara-gara mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang demo menuntut memberantasan korupsi. Halah. Nazaruddin juga dulu mahasiswa tetap aja korupsi, tuh. Lagian, kalau kelebihan waktu begitu, mengapa tidak menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat saja? Sosialisasi, bikin drama kek, bikin pamphlet, bikin bakso anti-korupsi, _whatever_ yang nggak bikin macet jalan.

"Lu memang pengkhianat bangsa, dari dulu gue tahu lagu lu." Naruto mendengus "Tapi gue masih punya Hinata. Hinata setuju. Iya kan, Hinata? Iya kaaan?" Naruto tersenyum, mengedipkan matanya secara najis.

Si gadis menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian "Uhm… K-kalau aku—"

"Tuh kan! Hinata setuju! Memang cuman Hinata yang paling baek di dunia ini!"

Yang kata-katanya patah-patah, udah gitu dipotong lagi, datang dari Hinata. Yah, kasihan banget. Padahal dia baru nonton wawancara tentang demo di TV pagi ini. Dia pengen menunjukkan kalau dia juga kurang lebih ngerti, tapi mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan sebagai pihak yang suaranya selalu disuarakan orang lain.

Sebenarnya, kalau mau ditilik, kehidupan ketiga sahabat ini kurang lebih memberikan gambaran jelas peran tiga komponen penting di NKRI. Hinata tentu saja rakyat jelata. Opininya selalu dipotong Naruto. mahasiswa yang merasa telah berbuat kebaikan, padahal kenyataannya si rakyat bengong bukan kepalang. Sasuke mirip-mirip pemerintah. Terkesan acuh tak acuh, dibenci mahasiswa, tak dimengerti rakyat, bertindak tanpa perasaan tapi secara teori tindakannya memang dibenarkan. Asal tau saja, dunia luar menganggap manajemen ekonomi Indonesia luar biasa tangguh. System yang dipuja orang luar, namun ternyata dibenci mahasiswa, dan tidak dimengerti rakyat jelata.

Yang penting kan benar secara teori.

_Damnit, give him some credit._

Ketiga sahabat melanjutkan 'rutinitas' mereka tanpa henti. Suara Naruto yang lantang membelah kerumunan kantin Teknik yang dipenuhi mahasiswa-mahasiswa buduk bin gondrong. Sesekali orasinya mendapat tanggapan yang tak kalah berapi-api dari sesama aktivis yang mengunyah mie ayam "Ya. Negara ini memang bobrok! Kekerasan dan ketidakadilan di mana-mana!" katanya. Padahal baru kemarin dia nginjek Maba-nya sendiri pake sandal swallow.

Mengapa mereka nongkrong di kantin Teknik? Ya karena Naruto anak Teknik. Sasuke dulu mahasiswa Ekonomi, sementara Hinata betah berada di antara pecinta Pertanian. Dulu dia masuk Pertanian karena bercita-cita ingin menjadi petani. Bapaknya punya sawah yang lumayan gede di kampung. Ternyata, Fakultas Pertanian malah menjelaskan tentang hal-hal tidak relevan seperti nama latin padi dan bukannya mengajarkan bagaimana cara menjadi petani yang baik dan benar. Sungguh kebohongan yang menyesakkan dada.

Naruto masih berorasi, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, Hinata masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata tinggi yang sebagian besar ia tak paham. Di detik itu lah…

"Anak mana? Kok baru keliatan, Neng."

"Anak FKIP."

…mereka mendengar seorang gondrong yang shahih anak Teknik yang sedang _flirting_ dengan terduga anak FKIP.

Kening Naruto berkedut.

Sasuke tak perduli.

Hinata penasaran.

"Oh. Keren. Jurusan apa?"

"Budidaya Kelautan. Kamu?"

"Saya anak Teknik."

"Teknik apa?"

"Teknik…" senyum sok _cool_ "…bercinta."

_Hoooooeeekkkhhhhh._

Naruto memucat. Ia memegang dadanya, cepat-cepat meraih segelas air untuk menenangkan hatinya yang rapuh. _Watdahel was that_?! Setelah agak tenang, ia menepuk-nepuk lagi dadanya, mengatur nafas. Hinata membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sasuke masih berwajah datar.

"Lo apa-apaan?! Picisan banget tau gak?!" Naruto sewot. Mulai marah-marah setelah berhasil mengatur nafas. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk si gondrong "Ini kantin, tempat umum! Bego banget lo!"

Lelaki berkemeja lusuh hanya memasang ekspresi tak perduli. Ia menggandeng _partner flirting_-nya, berjalan menjauh sambil membisikkan kalimat yang bisa terdengar jelas oleh ketiga sahabat "Maaf, Neng. Dia memang udah terkenal se-Teknik. Gay. Tau kan? Gak demen cewek. Sirik aje."

Ngek.

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata.

Sasuke masih menatap laptopnya.

Hinata masih tak mengerti.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam sibuk dengan makanan, laptop, dan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau membicarakan perihal 'Naruto gay', karena sejujurnya, itu topik yang membosankan. Naruto sudah digosipkan demikian sejak zaman baheula. Meski sampai sekarang tidak ada kebenarannya, tapi manusia-manusia Teknik tak bosan membicarakannya. Malah dulu pernah ada yang mengajukan judul skripsi menyangkut orientasi seksual Naruto, yang jelas saja ditolak sang pembimbing.

Mereka menghabiskan sepuluh menit lagi sampai…

"Aduh, _sorry_ banget. Nggak sengaja."

…seorang mahasiswi mencoba_ flirting_ dengan Sasuke.

"Aku bersihin, ya?"

"Gak usah."

"Tapiiiii. Aduuuuuhh, gak enak, nih. Biar aku bersihin aja."

"Gak." Senyum _cool_ "Kamu terlalu bersih untuk itu."

Ngeeeekkk.

Sasuke pake tampang _cool mode_.

Naruto sesak nafas.

Hinata bengong.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi dengan makanan, laptop, dan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau membicarakan perihal 'Sasuke playboy', karena sejujurnya, itu topik yang membosankan. Sasuke sudah digosipkan playboy sejak zaman megalitikum. Dia bahkan dikabarkan pernah berpacaran dengan cewek-cewek berbagai ras, jad simpanan istri-istri pejabat, dan pernah memenangkan kontes robot internasional (_what?_). Sasuke tak pernah berpacaran. Menurut bulletin kampus edisi dua tahun kemarin, Sasuke anti-komitmen. Dia cowok yang ingin selalu bebas dan berganti-ganti wanita sesuka hati. Mahasiswa pun ramai-ramai mengutuk: terkampret!

Mbak-mbak datang menagih _bill_. Sasuke melancarkan senyum miringnya yang terkenal pamungkas. Si Mbak _melting_. Trio sahabat pun mendapat makanan gratis. Banzai!

"K-kalau bisa saya pesan lagi sotonya satu…" Ya elah. Hinata nyuri kesempatan.

Naruto tak mau kalah "Saya gorengan, coto, sama es telernya. Oya. Es telernya dua lagi dibungkus."

Si Mbak agak gak rela. Sasuke melancarkan tatapan elang "Untuk saya kopi." Si Mbak _melting_ lagi. Trio sahabat kembali mendapat makanan gratis. Banzai!

Ah, hidup itu indah.

Pesanan makanan mereka datang. Hinata takjub. Ya ampun, porsinya gede banget. Kerupuknya juga banyak. Ini pasti soto spesial. Mungkin airnya pake air zam-zam, berasnya impor dari Jepang, telurnya dari ayam hasil persilangan. Luar biasa. Hinata menatap penuh rasa syukur pada si Mbak yang lagi sibuk caper sama Sasuke. _Makasih, Mbak_. Hinata terharu. Dia sejenak menutup mata, mencicipi sotonya lalu mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Soto ini dibuat dengan ketelitian luar biasa. Potongan lontongnya pas, mudah untuk dikunyah. Teksturnya lembut. Kuah soto menyatu dengan sempurna, memanjakan lidah dengan rasanya yang begitu kaya. Luar biasa, luar biasa.

Saat ia membuka mata, pemandangan di depan membuatnya kaget. "N-naruto?" dia meraih tas-nya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan sewarna langit "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Kita ke dokter aja. Ke rumah sakit. Aduh, a-aku telepon Tante Kushina, ya."

Naruto mati-matian menggeleng. Dari sela-sela jarinya yang menutupi hidung, darah segar mengalir dengan lancar. Saking lancarnya, ada kemungkinan ia akan ditelepon PDAM untuk menanyakan saran kelancaran distribusi air. "Nggak apa-apa." Satu gelengan "Ini, panas dalam. Panas banget di sini."

Hinata menarik nafas.

Mimisan Naruto makin parah.

Sasuke menyeruput kopi.

_Holyshit, mengapaHinatamestiseksibanget?_ Desahan nafasnya itu, sungguh… sungguh… sungguh… lima bintang, pokoknya! Super seksi! Megan Fox, Rangiku, Julia Perez, boleh ke laut aje!

Siiiiiinnnng.

"A-apa, tuh?"

"Si gay baru ngomong 'seksi'?"

Se-tetes keringat jatuh di pelipis Naruto. _Dia ngomong apa tadi?_

"Ngomong cowok seksi? Ya namanya aja gay."

"Bukan, dia bilang 'cewek seksi' tadi"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan menyindir.

"Bawa-bawa Megan Fox. Hii."

"Dia bilang, teman ceweknya sendiri seksi!"

Hinata kejang-kejang.

Naruto tidak mau kehilangan reputasinya sebagai cowok aktivis baik yang suci dan pelindungi kaum wanita. Dia tidak mau dicap mesum apa lagi cap yang dicapkan sendiri oleh Hinata. Omigod! _It's not happening!_

"Dia seksi karena kebaikan hatinya!" Naruto berteriak.

"…"

"…"

"Namanya aja gay. Halah."

"Kubilang apa tadi."

Phew. Naruto mengelap jidat dan hidungnya yang berdarah-darah. Dia melanjutkan coto-nya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Di antara kunyahan, ia sempatkan matanya mengapresiasi keindahan dada Hinata. Besar dan sepertinya kenyal.

_Tes._

Darahnya mengucur lagi.

Terkutuk.

Naruto ngacir ke toilet terdekat, mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari kehabisan darah sekaligus melakukan entah-apalah di kamar mandi dengan membayangkan dada Hinata.

"Naruto kenapa?" Hinata bengong, sotonya baru seperempat dimakan.

Sasuke masih menatap laptopnya, sesekali menyeringai mesum kepada layar. Sebuah ekpresi yang membuat wanita-wanita di sekitar terkikik geli, menoel satu sama lain dengan kemungkinan Sasu-yayang lagi nonton bokep.

Padahal aslinya dia lagi ngelihat video tata cara bikin martabak.

"Taulah, si Naruto." Sasuke masih fokus, mengingat-ingat pasar terdekat yang menjual sembako murah "Mungkin lagi *piiiiipppp*".

Hinata yang sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata vulgar dari Sasuke tak berkedip "N-nggaklah. Naruto nggak gitu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak perduli, apapun orientasi seksual seseorang, entah gay, lesbian, atau _straight_, pemujaan berlebihan pada fisik menurutnya sangat dangkal dan agak terkesan bodoh. Dia tidak tertarik pada fisik. Dia pernah ngelihat bokep dan perasaannya datar-datar saja. Dia justru mempertanyaka kualitas video yang jelek serta kebersihan saat memfilmkan film tanpa plot itu. Dia tidak tertarik pada seks atau semacamnya, tapi dia teramat-sangat tertarik untuk membangun hubungan romantis dan sebuah rumah tangga sakinah mawadah warahmah. Semua harus melihat personalitas. Seperti Hinata yang keibuan dan imut-imut (itu sih bukan personalitas!). Apalah arti tubuh?

Siiiiinnnnng.

"Sasu-yang gak suka liat _body_ cewek! Huaaaaa!

"N-nggak mungkin! Sasuke suka banget sama cewek. Gue yakin dia dari tadi liatin bokong gue!"

Setitik keringat jatuh di pelipis Sasuke. Dia ngomong apa tadi?

"Sasuke bilang dia pengen komit!"

"Hiks. K-katanya, temennya sendiri, si Hyuuga-_freak_, IMUUUTT! Hiks. Hiks."

Hinata kejang-kejang,

Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan _image_-nya. Dia tidak mau dianggap mengalami disfungsi ereksi, impotensi, atau bahkan tidak kompeten di atas ranjang. Dia tidak mau dicap 'cowok loyo' apa lagi cap yang dicapkan sendiri oleh Hinata!

"Dia keibuan karena dadanya gede banget!" Sasuke berteriak.

"…"

"…"

"Tuh kan. Sasu-yang masih suka cewek…"

"Jantan banget, yah."

Hinata pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya mereka bertemu lagi. Seperti hari-hari yang mereka lalui selama enam tahun, mereka melakukannya seolah tak pernah terjadi kejadian bodoh di antara mereka. Naruto mungkin melupakannya karena IQ-nya cukup rendah, Hinata mungkin lupa karena kepalanya terbentur setelah pingsan, Sasuke bisa jadi lupa setelah keracunan martabak buatannya sendiri. Apapun alasannya, sungguh suatu keberuntungan mereka dapat bersatu dalam melupakan.

Mereka berkumpul di rumah Hinata yang... begitulah. Tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Sederhana itu kurang kompleks maknanya. Ia bisa juga berarti 'cantik' atau bersahaja'. Ini Tipe rumah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rumah bagus ya tidak, jelek ya nggak juga. Mau dibilang reyot, pake beton. Mau dibilang kokoh, atapnya bolong-bolong. Ah, dilematis. Akhirnya Sasuke secara diplomatis menggunakan 'Hinata' untuk menggambarkan rumah Hinata. Semenjak hari itu pula kata 'Hinata' resmi dimasukkan ke dalam kamus tiga sahabat untuk menggambarkan sesuatu yang sedang-sedang saja; miskin ya nggak, kaya juga nggak.

Malang sekali nasib Hinata.

Naruto membawa satu kardus mie instant untuk dimakan bersama. Meski rencana awalnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memasak sepuluh bungkus terlebih dahulu, pada akhirnya mereka justru duduk berselonjor di teras rumah sambil memakan mie 'mentah-mentah'. Bunyi kriuk dan lantunan cempreng lagu-lagu perjuangan dari Naruto mengisi malam mereka yang anehnya justru panas.

Ah, pantas saja panas. Ternyata mereka sedang menjadi saksi dari sebuah adegan perselingkuhan.

Dua sosok anak (mudah-mudahan) manusia terlihat sedang melakukan ritual mojok di dekat pagar kayu rumah Hinata yang gelap dan dipenuhi rimbunan pohon mangga. Sosok cowok sedang duduk melas di atas motor vespanya sementara si cewek berdiri dengan mengelus pelan bahu si cowok.

"Udahlah, tinggalin dia." Si cowok bilang.

Si cewek menggeleng "Aku nggak bisa…"

Naruto menghentikan genjrengan gitar.

"Emang kenapa? Kamu nggak cinta sama aku?"

"Bukan gitu. Aku cinta kamu, tapi…"

Sasuke menumpahkan semua bubuk cabe ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi?"

"Aku juga cinta dia…"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

Dia tidak paham mengapa harus se-dramatis ini. Ya kalo memang dua laki-laki itu mencintainya lalu si cewek juga mencintai kedua lelaki tersebut mengapa tidak hidup bersama saja dalam sebuah keselarasan? Bukankah itu lebih aman, tentram, dan sejahtera?

Siiiiinnnng.

"…"

"…"

Hinata berkedip "Apa?"

Si cowok melongo.

Si cewek memberikan applause.

Naruto pingsan.

Sasuke kejang-kejang.

Jadi: cowok mesum yang dikira gay, cowok playboy yang sebenarnya aseksual, dan cewek inosen yang aslinya penganut paham poliandri, pilih mana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan karena IQ Naruto masih jongkok, Hinata masih sering pingsan, dan Sasuke langganan keracunan, mungkin adegan ini juga terlupakan. Oh. Tapi paling tidak ada dokumentasi tertulisnya di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

Aseksual (dalam artian orientasi seksual, bukan cara perkembangbiakkan) berarti tidak tertarik secara seksual kepada kedua gender. Tetapi, aseksual tidak berarti aromantik. Orang yang tak memiliki keinginan seksual, tetap bisa memiliki hasrat untuk membangun hubungan yang terlepas dari aspek-aspek seks.

Poliandri : Rumah tangga dengan istri yang memiliki lebih dari satu suami.

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
